Relaxed
by Kelzz15
Summary: Rangiku notices the 9th Division Lieutenant looking a bit too tense. She knows just the thing to help. OneShot


Soul Society has returned to sanity again, all the shinigami have made amends with their Zanpoktu and life in the 13 guard squads took no time returning to normal. So, it was no surprise that Shuuhei Hisagi was sitting behind his desk at 12:30 at night, drowning himself over paper work.

"And I thought my captain worked too much, you've been up all night Shuuhei" Rangiku stood perched at the doorway, her arms folded under her large breast. Shuuhei didn't even take a glance in her direction.

"The files are all due tomorrow Matsumoto, if anything you should feel more upset over Histugaya, he's always picking up your slack" he inquired while adding a stack of papers to a nearby collection. The strawberry haired womans' mouth dropped for a moment at his slick comment.

"I should assure you Shuuhei, my captain doesn't ask much of me, so why exert myself if I don't have too?" this time he didn't hesitate to look at her, his eye lids showing the unrest he tried not to admit.

"He's always around here calling for you Ran, but your off drinking with Shunsui somewhere" she made a 'Hmph' sound before stepping further into the 9th division quarters, the doors closing behind her with a 'clink'.

"You drink with me too Shuuhei and you like it. How about we do some right about now!" she pointed her finger like it was a sudden epiphany before she began rummaging through his drawers, in a moment's time he shunpo'd over to where she was, grabbing her wrist.

"Stop this. I have work to finish, go find Kira or someone else to drink with" her body straightened as she stared at the brunette haired man, her light blue eyes soft.

"Kira's always so sad all the time and he depresses me, it's not fun drinking without you!" she whined and dropped her arm from his grasp heading over to his couch. He watched as Rangiku plopped down onto his furniture making herself more than comfortable.

"Matsumoto…" his voice dragged as his fingers began to rake his short hair; stopping his hand at the base of his neck, letting them fingers massage lightly at the growing tension. Rangiku watched with furrowed eyes.

"Look at you, you need a drink Shuuhei! But since you want to work for some weird reason we don't have to, at least let me help you before I go, ok?" her usual perky self eased to a calm demeanor.

How could he resist?

Shuuhei made his way over to her, resting on the cushion next to her as she lifted onto her knees, her hands making their way to his shoulders.

"When I was in the world of the living, Orihime took me to this great place where they give massages and it was wonderful! I wanted to try it on my captain but he was a bit irritated that day so, you'll be my first" he simply ignored her meaningless ramblings and let his lids obey their wishes and closed shut.

"Ok Ran" he whispered. Seconds later Shouhei couldn't resist the release of pleasure that left his mouth at the relaxing sensation. Rangiku's hands, soft and gentle, caressed his tense shoulders, over the ridges of his neck, loosening all the stiffness caused by all this damn work.

Everyone was a bit surprised to see the manifestation of his Zanpoktu to be so evil and a manic, but when Shuuhei really thought about it, it made complete sense. He was stressed and did hold a lot of anger in and lately, he was just ready to let it all out.

"Damn Ran…" he let out a sigh of relief, he heard her chuckle from behind.

"Feels good Shu?"

"Yeah, I like this" he mumbled. Shuuhei felt like he was just drifting on a cloud, a sense of security and freedom wrapping around him. It felt amazing. Suddenly, he felt her fingers drift from his broad shoulders and down his arms, moving over his firm biceps. Her feminine hands then traveled over his muscular chest and he felt the motions change from massaging to, exploring. The way she now took her time examining his torso through over the fabric and daunting over his nipples.

His cloud of freedom was now turning into bliss.

His body on its own accord relaxes in her arms, slightly falling back in her frame as she made herself comfortable behind him, her breath teasing across the flesh of his ear and neck. His bottom lip found its way into his mouth as her hands drifted lower, over his lean stomach and then lower to the part of him that was now in a state of _want._

"Are you relaxed Shuuhei?" she whispered, her teeth now grazing the sensitive flesh behind his ear lobe, he let a gasp seethe from between his lips as his hands found her thighs and gripped anxiously.

"I'm not sure anymore" he grunted, she giggled lightly and then lead a trail of kisses down the back of his neck and he felt the organ under his hakama stir at the sensation.

"I'll fix that for you" and then her hand was stroking him over the silk fabric, his manhood hard in her palm. His head fell back into her, his eyes shut tight as she simultaneously sucked at his earlobe. The papers lying on his desk wandered from his mind as he indulged at her tongue flicking over his skin, her hand slowly soothing over his aching length.

"I'm going to get behind because of you" he tried saying sternly, but only came out in a series of moans; she kissed the side of his throat.

"You're so tense Shuuhei, just relax and let me do something for you" Rangiku insisted before letting her hand slip inside his uniform and wrapping it gingerly around his erection. He took an intake of breath and let his eyes flutter open at the sight; he slightly turned his head to Rangiku and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

It was almost a bit unreal. They knew each other on a lieutenant, friends and drinking buddy level, but never in this manner. But it didn't matter at the moment; he wanted nothing more than her warmth against him.

They broke the kiss as his body became weak in her arms as she began to steady her hand up and down his swollen _need._ He watched her small hand work against him slowly as he felt the sweet breath deep in his ear.

"Ran…." He moaned his eyes were now lidded as he tried to keep control. Ever since Tousen left, Shuuhei was use to being in control of situation, and now feeling this weak was new sensation. Matsumoto gripped harder around him.

"You're ok Shu" she knew he was awkward to the situation and assuring him was the best she could do. He simply let her take the control seat, becoming vulnerable under her. Suddenly her hand found a faster pace, but in a seconds time his hand was over top of hers.

"Not like that…." And then he was guiding her back to her steady rhythm.

"Like this" he instructed, she only grinned and obeyed as he let his hand fall back. She continued the eased pace, drawing out greedy moans from the man.

"Fucking hell…" he grunted minutes later taking her hand once more and pushing it harder against him, his head turning to kiss her passionately, and then together they let the motion hasten, urgent and needing for a release.

"That's right Ran" he cried loudly before his blissful cloud came to an abrupt landing as he came in both their palms. His chest was heaving up and down, panting for air. She placed kisses on the side of his cheek softly as she let her hand run up and down his shaft gently to ride out his release before letting her hand away. Weak, Shuuhei placed himself back into his hakama and fully faced Rangiku who only wore a faint blush.

"Didn't know you were so demanding Matsumoto" he stated quietly, she giggled and ran her clean hand down the symmetrical three scars on his face.

"Of course Shuuhei, what do you truly think of me!" she immediately turned to her perky self and bounced off the couch, heading towards the door.

"My captain is probably worried sick, and he can't sleep without me reading him a bed time story…" she made it to the doorway but not without taking another glance at him.

"Tomorrow, we're drinking sake" she said, he forced a grin and a nod.

"Whatever you say" she shot him a wink and was gone. Shuuhei sat at the couch, finally his breathing back to normal.

He still had paperwork and he still had a busy day tomorrow morning. But at least, he was relaxed.


End file.
